


A Vow

by purgatory_wallflower



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatory_wallflower/pseuds/purgatory_wallflower
Summary: When Waverly suffers a life-changing injury , Nicole is there.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	A Vow

"Waves?"

"Mmmhhh....oww"

"Take it easy baby. Can you open your eyes for me?"

Slowly but surely Waverly's eyes fluttered opened.

But the bright flourescent lighting, cold air, and smell of disinfectant came on too quickly. 

Her heart began to pound, the monitor beeping loudly at the sudden tachycardia. 

Her chest began to heave. Despite the feeling of not being able to catch her breath, she ripped off the nasal cannula supplying a steady flow of oxygen to her traumatized body.

She tried to sit up, only to find out this wasn’t possible. This only made the panic attack worse.

Nicole was there in a second.

“Breathe baby. Breathe. You are in the hospital. You’re gonna be OK. I’m right here. Look at me. Don’t look at them.”

Nurses began to crowd her bed but Nicole waved them away knowing it would only worsen Waverly’s panic. 

Nicole shouted, though she didn’t mean to, “I can calm her down, just give me a minute please.” 

The lead ICU doctor retorted, “She just had major spinal surgery. She needs to stay still.”

“I got it.”

Nicole took Waverly’s free hand and placed in on her chest. 

“Waves. Close your eyes. Feel my heartbeat. It’s ok.”

Waverly’s breathing slowed. She let Nicole put the nasal cannula back on her face. The nurses receded.

“What happened? How…long?”, Waverly whispered. It was all she could manage. She was still recovering from near fatal blood loss and receiving blood transfusions.

Nicole looked to the ground and took a deep breath.

“Its been about 36 hours since they life-flighted you here. I wasn’t allowed on helicopter with you. There was an accident. We were driving back from Shorty’s, a drunk driver t-boned us on your side. The truck flipped.”

“I don’t understand, I don’t remember. Why can’t I remember…”

“Post-traumatic retrograde amnesia. Its common after a head injury. You suffered a minor traumatic brain injury.”

Waverly tried to sit up again.  
Nicole placed one hand on her shoulder and the other on her thigh. 

“Why….” Waverly’s voice trailed off and her gaze moved from Nicole’s eyes to her hand. The one sitting on her leg.

“Nicole…?”

“It’s gonna be alright baby.”

Waverly stared at the foot of the bed where she could make out her feet resting under the blanket. 

She attempted to wiggle her toes, but there was no movement. 

“Nicole, I can’t feel your hand. I can’t move my legs..”

Waverly was shouting now - or trying- throat still hoarse from the intubation only removed a few hours ago.

Her hand pulled away from Nicole’s and with what little strength she had, Waverly balled her fist and slammed it into her thigh. 

Nothing. She felt nothing.

She did it again. And again. And again.

Nicole grabbed her hand, keeping Waverly from hitting herself again. She leaned over the bed and pressed her forehead against her wife’s and wiped the single tear running down Waverly’s face.

“No…”

“I made a vow to you Waverly Earp-Haught. In thick and thin. In sickness and in health. We are gonna get through this. You are going to get through this.”

With that, Waverly’s head collapsed against Nicole’s chest.


End file.
